List of programs broadcast by DZBB
Current programs * Ang Liwanag at ang Balita * Balitang Balita * Balitang Todo-Todo * Bangon na, Bayan! * Big Time Balita * Boses ng Balita * Bwenamanong Balita * Dis is Manolo * Dobol A sa Dobol B * Easy Easy Lang * Harana Na, Balita Pa * The Howard Medina Show * Jeng Jeng * Jimmy Gil Live * Kahapon Lamang sa Dobol B * Ladies' Room * Master Showman: Walang Siyesta! * Mister Cariñoso * Natural Kay Orly at Fernan Na! * Saksi sa Dobol B * Sabado Nights * Say Mo, Say Ko, Say N'yo * Sunday Guwapo * Super Balita ** Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide ** Super Balita sa Umaga Weekend ** Super Balita sa Tanghali Nationwide ** Super Balita sa Hapon Weekday ** Super Balita sa Hapon Weekend ** Super Balita sa Gabi Weekday ** Super Balita sa Gabi Weekend * Super Radyo Nationwide * Super Kalusugan * Super Kuyang ** Bantay sa Balita ** Bantay sa Batas * Tanong ng Bayan * Umaga Na, Balita Na! Television programs simulcast over GMA Network & GMA News TV GMA Network *24 Oras *Saksi CNN Philippines * CNN Philippines Network News * CNN Philippines Nightly News * CNN Philippines Cebuano News * CNN Philippines Kapampangan News GMA News TV *Balitanghali Previously aired programs * Ako Naman (1992-1997) * Aksyon Oro Mismo (2008-2014) * Aksyon: Roco at Raul * Ang Inyong Kabalikat * Ang Inyong Kabisig * Ating Pagmasdan * Balita Oro Mismo * Balita Na, Harana Pa * Balitang Artista (1989-1998) * Bantay sa Balita * Bidang-Bida * Bisig Bayan Network Balita (1989-1999) ** Morning ** Midday ** Afternoon ** Weekend * Bisitang Showbiz (1977-1989) * Buhay at Kalusugan * Boses N'yo Sa Senado * Break Muna Tayo! * Brigada Siete (Radio edition and TV simulcast) * Camay Theater of the Air (1950-1972) * Chevrolet Sunday Concert Hour * Compañero Y Compañera (1998-2000) * Doble Banda * Eskuwelahang Munti * Eye to Eye (Radio Edition) * Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco (TV simulcast) (2002-2004) * GMA Balita * Helen of Joy (1974-1992) * HOT T.V. * Ikaw Na Ba? (a special radio program for Elections) ** The RGMA Presidential Interview (2010) ** The RGMA Vice-Presidential Interview (2010) ** The RGMA Senatorial Interview (2013) * Inday ng Buhay Ko (1983-1997) * Kahapon Lamang (1975-1989) * Kahapon Lamang Ngayon (1989-2000) * Kay Susan Tayo! (2009-2014) * Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko * Kape at Balita (1991-1993) * Kuro-Kuro ni Sen. Soc Rodrigo (1964) * Kwentong Kutsero * La Tondena Amateur Hour * Lovingly Yours, Helen (1983-1992) * Manang Rose (1976-1999) * Mel and Joey (GMA Network simulcast, 2004-2011) * Metro Balita * MMDA sa GMA (2003-2013) * Mr. Public Service (1990-1998) * One on One with Igan with Lala Roque (2008-2014) * Nagmamahal, Manay Gina (2003-2009) * Newscoop (1950-1989) ** Morning ** Afternoon ** Evening ** Weekend * Pacquiao's Fights on Radio * Pag-Usapan Natin * Partners Mel and Jay (Radio edition and TV simulcast) * Patibong: MPD in Action (1981-1988) * Philippine Agenda * Pira-Pirasong Pangarap (1998-2003) * Presinto 594 (1986-1999) * Press It, Win It * Pusong Wagi * Radyo Taliba (1974-1987) * Ratsada ng mga Balita (2008-2014) * Ricky D' Great Show * S-Files (1998-2007) * Showbiz Central (Simulcast over GMA Network) * Sa Bawat Sandali (1982-2000) * Sa Totoo Lang * Sandali po Lamang * Señor Balita (1989-1999) * Si Susan Na, Si Arnell Pa! * Spin It, Win It! * Startalk * Student Canteen (Simulcast over GMA Network) * Super Balita Hatinggabi Edition * Super Balita Panghapunan * Super Balita Tanghalian Edition * Super Igme * Super Kwentuhan * Super Serbisyo * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (Radio Edition) * Tawag ng Tanghalan (originally known as "Purico Amateur Hour") * Tawag-Pansin * Tayo'y Mag-aliw (with Paeng Yabut) * Tugon at Aksyon